


Gli sforzi di un adolescente

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Gli sforzi di un adolescenteFandom: prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x TezukaRating: verdeParole: 209 Libre office





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Gli sforzi di un adolescente  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Rating: verde  
> Parole: 209 Libre office

  
“Così esageri!”  
Era quella la frase che, i vari membri del raduno degli u17, avrebbero voluto dire ad Atobe, ma sapevano che quest'ultimo mai avrebbe ascoltato i loro consigli.  
Le continue pratiche, invece che migliorare le sue abilità, avrebbero solo danneggiato il suo giovane fisico: aveva solo quindici anni ed era ancora in fase di sviluppo e un tale sforzo cos'avrebbe compromesso ad una corporatura non ancora ben definita? Nessuno di osava immaginarlo.  
“Tezuka non si arrenderebbe di fronte la stanchezza” Probabilmente era così che avrebbe risposto l'adolescente.  
Avevano capito da giorni ormai che si costringesse a superare i suoi limiti per raggiungere quel rivale che ai suoi occhi sembrava così distante e lontano.  
Era volato fino in Germania e desiderava raggiunger per via della loro rivalità e per quella promessa che si era scambiati prima della partenza.  
Quella era solo la loro immaginazione, ma tutti avrebbero dato per scontato che fosse così, però nessuno di quei tennisti era in grado di percepire i veri motivi degli sforzi sovrumani di Atobe.  
Lui amava Tezuka e proprio per questi sentimenti non poteva essere lasciato indietro.  
Era pronto a tutto e avrebbe persino sacrificato se stesso pur di raggiungere la persona che desiderava probabilmente più di tutto.  
“Aspetti, Tezuka, ti raggiungerò!”


End file.
